Friendzone ¿Forever?
by Eliih Him
Summary: Maldita sea. Nunca pensé que yo pudiera estar en esta situación. No sé como demonios fue que termine enamorado de ella... de mi mejor amiga. ¡Pésimo summary lo sé pero denle una oportunidad! ¿Sí?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Ya me recupere del resfriado -w- parecía que me amaba ya que no quería dejarme XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, la historia sí;**

**-Universo Alterno;**

**-Brick 19 años, Momoko y Berseck 17;**

**-Lenguaje inapropiado (?)**

**-Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

* * *

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esta situación? Aún no me lo puedo creer como fue que me enamore de mi mejor amiga… pero no le diré, solo arruinaría mi amistad con ella. Mis hermanos saben de mis sentimientos por ella y me dijeron, incluso me animaron, aunque no lo crean ese par de idiotas me animaron… pero igual, ya dije que no le diré nada. ¿Por qué? simple, ella ya me dijo que me quería como amigo.

_**Hace una semana…**_

_Estaba sentado en las bancas que tenía la escuela, esperando a mi mejor amiga y mi amor secreto, aunque ya no es tan secreto que digamos, mis hermanos les contaron a sus novias que ella me gustaba._

― _¡Brick lamento haberte hecho esperar! ― escuche el grito de ella._

―_Descuida recién llegue ― le conteste, ¿qué más podía decirle? Si por ella soy capaz de esperar cien mil años._

_Vi que tenía los ojos rojos, seguro que lloro. Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que la rechazaron de nuevo. Siempre tiende a enamorarse de chicos que tienen novias o les gusta a alguien más._

― _¿Qué te paso? ― le pregunto y vi que las lágrimas volvían a salir._

―_Me dijo que no nunca en su vida andaría con alguien como yo ― contesto y se lago a llorar._

_Yo solo la abrace, me dolía que la hicieran sufrir y es que ¿acaso no ven lo que ella vale? Esta hermosa pelirroja vale mucho, más que todo el dinero, oro o cualquier cosa valiosa. Ella es un tesoro, mi tesoro._

―_Descuida, algún día aparecerá alguien que te valore y te amé tal y como eres ― le dije para consolarla, es lo que siempre le digo cada vez que le rompen el corazón._

―_Muchas gracias Brick, quisiera encontrar a alguien que sea como tú ― dijo limpiándose todo rastro de lágrimas y dándome una sonrisa verdadera._

_Que dijera que quería a alguien como yo, me dio la esperanza de que me llegara a corresponder. Estaba a punto de decirle de mis sentimientos cuando dijo:_

―_Sí quisiera encontrar a alguien como tú, pero la diferencia seria que a ti te quiero como amigo, eres mi mejor amigo y espero que eso nunca cambie ― sonrío y me dio un abrazo._

_Estaba de piedra, sentía que algo en mi interior se rompía en miles de pedazos._

_**Te quiero como amigo…**_

_Esas palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo de mí ser, quien diría que unas simples palabras podrían destrozar todas mis ilusiones que tenía._

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Digan lo que digan mis hermanos, ella ya me dejo claro que me quería como amigo y que esperara que eso no cambiara nunca.

No sé sí lamentarme el haberla conocido o sentirme muy afortunado por ello… aún recuerdo el día en que la conocí…

_**Hace tres años…**_

_Estaba sentado en el mástil* de la escuela, tenía que esperar a que mis hermanos salieran de clases para ir a la casa. Este año nos separaron, ya que en primero y segundo fuimos compañeros y ahora estamos en distintas modalidades, Boomer y Butch se fueron a Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades pero están en distintos cursos, el rubio oxigenado está en el A y el idiota en el C. Y bueno a mí me mandaron al B que es Ciencias Naturales. Juntos éramos una verdadera distracción en clases y no solo por ser verdaderamente guapos, aunque yo lo soy más, sino porque somos muy ruidosos y alborotadores._

_Escuche el timbre, bueno al menos ya saldrán. Ya me estaba aburriendo, por poco y me dormía. Me levante, no tenía ganas de escuchar a Butch apresurado por llegar y comer algo._

― _¡Córrete pendejo! ― escuche, pero no alcance a correrme y me choco._

_Caí al suelo y con ella encima de mí, sí es "ella". Demonios porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí. Algún día moriré atropellado por estas chicas._

― _¡Te dije que te corrieras idiota! ― me grito enojada._

_¿Qué? ella fue la que choco y tiro al piso, acaso ¿no piensa en disculparse esta mocosa?_

―_Mira mocosa insolente, primero me gritas, segundo me chocas y te caes encima de mí y tercero me reclamas, ¿acaso en tu casa no te enseñaron a discúlpate? ― le dije a la mocosa pelirroja y de ojos extrañamente rosas oscuros pero muy oscuros. Parecía de las pendejas de primer año._

― _¡Te avise antes! Ahora por tu culpa tendré que esperar a que salgan todos para irme, gracias eh muchas gracias ― dijo y me dio un golpe en la brazo._

― _¡Auch! Para ser una mocosa de primer año pegas fuerte ― eso dolió en serio._

― _¡Sí soy una de primer año! ¿Tienes algún problema? ― había acertado. Era ruda la mocosa._

―_Sí que las mocosas de primer año son muy insoportables ― le conteste sonriendo burlón._

― _¡¿Qué dijiste?! ― dijo mirándome furiosa, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría fuego de sus ojos._

― _¡Brick vámonos! ― escuche el grito de Boomer, seguro que Butch debe estar insoportable._

―_Pero tú me agradas nos vemos ― le dije y me fui._

_La deje ahí parada mirándome sorprendida y enojada. Sí está niña me agrada, no sé porque pero presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien…_

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Sí, el conocerla fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, hasta ahora. Pero con esto que siento lo arruine todo. Tal vez debería darme por vencido y olvidarme de estos estúpidos sentimientos que no me dejan en paz, cada día que paso con ella siento que me enamora mucho más de lo que ya estoy.

Debo de alejarme de ella por un tiempo, pero ¿tendría que decirle de mis sentimientos para que entienda porque me alejo de ella? No se lo diré a menos que eso sea necesario.

― ¡Brick! ― escuche el grito de la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

― ¿Berseck? ― pregunte nervioso, el destino me odia.

―Sí ¿quién más podría ser? ― contesto riéndose, su risa me enamora… ¡no pienses en eso Brick Him!

Baje la mirada, es que no quería verla. No después de la decisión que tome. Me alejaría de ella aunque yo solo me esté matando por dentro.

―Brick ¿qué sucede? ― me pregunto. Demonios se dio cuenta de mi cambio de actitud.

―Berseck tenemos que hablar, hay algo importante que quiero decirte…

―Claro Bricky sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras ― dijo tomando mi mano, ¿es que no se da cuenta de todo lo que causa en mí?

Tome aire, era ahora o nunca. Si quería poder olvidarme de ella tendría que decirle de mis sentimientos… si ya sé que dije que no se lo diría pero creo que será mejor que lo haga y poder sentir que me quite un peso de encima… y tal vez quien sabe darme la oportunidad de conocer a alguien del que me pueda volver a enamorar y ser correspondido.

―Berseck ya no podemos volver a vernos ― solté de repente.

Vi que me mirada sorprendida y más lo estuvo cuando hice que me soltara la mano. Esto duele.

―Pero… ¿por qué? ― preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Demonios debo acabar con esto antes de que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

―Por la simple razón de que me gustas… me enamore de ti Berseck ― conteste, vi la sorpresa en sus ojos. Al menos dejo de llorar.

―Brick… yo… sabes que no puedo corresponderte ―dijo bajando la mirada.

Bien, ya destrozo mi corazón. Destrozo mis ilusiones. Destrozo todo sueño que tenía con ella. Destrozo toda esperanza de que me correspondiera y nuestro futuro juntos.

―Descuida, ya lo sabía. Pero tenía que decírtelo y poder llegar a olvidarme de los sentimientos que tengo por ti. Espero que ahora entiendas porque quiero que nos dejemos de ver, solo te pido que no hagas esto más difícil para mí… Adiós Berseck ― me despedí, no quería estar más ahí.

Toda esta mierda de los sentimientos duele. Pero sé que podré olvidarla si dejo de verla. Tratare de evitar todos los lugares en que me pueda encontrar con ella.

Demonios estoy siendo tan cursi como Boomer, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con él me ha estado afectando.

Lo primero que debo hacer es ir a renunciar en el bar donde Berseck siempre sabe ir cuando sale de la secundaria y conseguirme otro, tal vez debería trabajar en una librería, sé que Berseck nunca iría a una. Eso es mejor.

Me esperan unos largos meses hasta que pueda olvidarme de ella.

* * *

**Bien… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Lindo, feo? ¿Más que menos, menos que más? ¿Horrible?**

**Bueno creo que serán dos capítulos nada más, es corto, pensaba hacerlo un one-shot pero bueno salió así XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Sin más que añadir me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo hum engripada ._.**

**Bueno antes que empiecen su lectura, le quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Lu que pidió ser la primera en leer XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, la historia sí;**

**-Universo Alterno;**

**-Brick 19 años, Momoko y Berseck 17;**

**-El lugar en donde se desarrolla la historia es en Tomoeda;**

**-Lenguaje inapropiado (?)**

**-Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

* * *

**POV Brick…**

Una semana. Una maldita semana en la que no la vi ni la cruce, solo le mande un mensaje a los dos días de haberle confesado mis sentimientos diciéndole que volveremos a ser los mejores amigos una vez que yo me allá olvidado de ella. Renuncie a mi trabajo en el bar, el señor Kanata me dijo que no le gustaba nada la idea de que me valla, ya que era un gran mesero, aunque para ser sincero creo que me mintió. Ahora trabajo como ayudante en una biblioteca que está a diez cuadras de mi casa, así que me queda cerca.

Butch y Boomer tratan de animarme con sus estupideces, pero no lo consiguen. Lamentablemente aún la recuerdo y es que ¿acaso no dicen que cuando amas de verdad te va a costar olvidarte? Bueno eso dicen… creo… lo cursi de Boomer se me pego.

En esta semana Butch me consiguió cerca de veinte citas en dos días. Increíble pero cierto. No me sorprende ya que era un mujeriego sin remedio, aunque Kaoru logro que dejara esa faceta de a poco. Sí aunque no lo crean, Butch se enamoró de una chica morena de ojos verdes, que se vestía normalmente como un chico pero ahora desde que sale con Butch se viste más como chica. Incluso Boomer tiene novia, ella es rubia y de ojos celestes, está si se viste más como chica podría decir que es una adicción la que tiene por la moda y esas cosas. Soy el único que no tiene novia de los tres.

Nunca fui a las citas que me organizo Butch, ya que seguía pensando en ella. Lo único bueno que me paso en esta semana fue el haber conocido a una chica…

_**Hace cuatro días…**_

_Estaba en mi tercer día trabajando en la biblioteca, me aburría mucho. Las bibliotecas nunca me gustaron. Eran muy silenciosas encima me había olvidado mis auriculares y no podía escuchar música. Que mal._

― _¡Buenos días! ¿Me podría decir dónde queda la sección de los libros de ficción? __― pregunto una chica._

_Por estar metido en mis pensamientos, me olvide que estaba en la biblioteca. La señora Mika había salido a comprar los regalos que se había olvidado para sus nietos que son mellizos, ya que mañana era el cumpleaños de ellos y como las tiendas están cerradas a la hora en que nos vamos pues se fue y me dejo a cargo._

―_Entre las repisas dieciocho y dieci… nueve ― conteste sorprendido._

_Enfrente de mí estaba una chica igual a Berseck, solo que ella tenía el cabello atado en una cola alta sujetos con un moño rojo y poseía unos hermosos ojos rosas claros. Los de Berseck eran muy oscuros._

―_Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Momoko un gusto y te voy avisando que me veras mucho por aquí ― dijo regalándome una sonrisa por demás hermosa._

―_Eh… hola soy Brick ¿por qué lo dices? ― estaba en verdad confundido._

―_Simple. Porque me encanta leer y todos los días iba a la biblioteca cuando estaba en Tokio pero ahora nos mudamos aquí ― me contesto._

_Demonios se parece físicamente a Berseck pero no tiene nada de parecido en la personalidad._

― _¿Eres nueva en el pueblo? ¿No quieres que te haga un recorrido? ― le pregunte, tenía ganas de conocerla._

―_Claro, me encantaría. No conozco a nadie y bueno así no me aburriría tanto ― dijo sonrojándose un poco._

―_Pues hare que todos en el pueblo te conozcan ― le dije sonriendo por primera vez en la semana de verdad._

― _¿Todos te conocen? ― me pregunto mirándome sorprendida._

―_Pregunta por Brick Him y ya verás ― le guiñe un ojo provocando un sonrojo en la chica, el cual se veía tierno._

―_Bueno ¿cuándo podrías llevarme a conocer? ― pregunto emocionada._

― _¿Qué te parece este fin de semana? No trabajare en la tarde._

―_Me parece bien, bueno me voy a leer un poco, hasta luego Brick ― dijo y se fue._

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Ahora la estoy esperando para ayudarle a conocer este pueblo, bueno no todo pero sí lo más importante. Hace calor y tengo ganas de tomar un helado, pero debo esperarla. Ojala que no sea como Berseck y que le guste alguito lo dulce.

―Hola Brick.

Me gire para encarar a Momoko. Demonios. Estaba hermosa. Su cabello seguía atado en una coleta alta sujetos por el moño rojo, vestía una musculosa suelta rosa, jean blanco y zapatos negros. Lo dije antes y lo repito, estaba hermosa.

―Hola Momoko, estas muy guapa ― le guiñe un ojo provocando un hermoso sonrojo en ella.

―Pues muchas gracias tú tampoco te quedas atrás ― dijo sonriendo.

Me mire. No estaba tan guapo como ella. Solo usaba una camisa roja a cuadros, jean azules oscuros y zapatillas negras, mi cabello estaba desordenado y los ocultaba con mi gorra roja. Esta chica exageraba.

―No exageres, no es para tanto ― sentí mi cara arder por primera vez creo que me sonrojo, ni con Berseck me sonrojaba como lo estoy haciendo con ella.

―No digas estupideces, sí eres guapo ― me dijo sonriendo ¿le gusta sonreír o qué?

―Bueno dejemos esta mentira y empecemos nuestro Tour ― le dije y le tome de la mano para empezar a caminar hacia el centro.

Escuche la risa de Momoko ¿qué le parecía gracioso?

―Oye Brick ¿hay alguna heladería cerca? ― dijo situándose a mi lado.

―Sí ¿por? ― no me digas que…

― ¡¿Podemos ir por favor?! ― se sitúo en frente mío y me miro con ojos de perrito abandonado.

―Claro ― le conteste y me tomo de la mano en ese mismo instante.

― ¡Vamos! ― chillo muy alegre.

Sonreí. Momoko era una caja de sorpresas. Una que me gustaría ser yo quien las descubra… esperen… ¡¿qué estoy pensando?! Estoy enamorado de Berseck y eso nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo, menos una mocosa que apenas estoy conociendo. Esto algo ilógico.

― ¿Brick?

Demonios ¿cómo puede ser que me olvide completamente de Berseck cuando estoy con ella? No entiendo nada de esto, ¡¿qué alguien me explique esta situación?!

**POV Normal…**

―Brick ― dijo Momoko levantando la voz, pero nada.

Brick seguía metido en sus pensamientos. No se inmuto en nada con el pequeño grito.

― ¡BRICK! ― ahora si alzo la voz la pelirroja.

El aludido despertó de sus pensamientos por el grito de su acompañante.

― ¡¿Por qué gritas así?! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! ― le reclamo asustado.

― ¿Qué? Tú eras el que estaba metido en sus pensamientos y no me contestaba ― dijo señalándolo acusadoramente.

― ¿Eh? Ah sí, lo siento ¿qué decías? ― pregunto rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente.

― ¿En dónde queda la heladería? ― dijo volteando a ver a todos lados buscando el local.

―Está a tres cuadras de aquí, vamos ― dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jean y comenzando a caminar seguido por la pelirroja.

Su trayecto fue silencioso. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Momoko estaba pensando en que preguntar o comentar para acabar con ese silencio que era por demás molesto. Brick, por su parte estaba pensando en las razones por la cual se olvidaba completamente de Berseck cuando estaba con Momoko.

Llegaron a la heladería, la ojirosa estaba indecisa ya que no sabía que gusto escoger siempre tenía ese problema. Brick al ver su duda decidió pedir ya que la señora que tenía cara de mal llevada la miraba enojada.

―Un batido de chocolate y un helado triple de fresa, flan y vainilla por favor ― dijo sonriendo nervioso ante la intensa mirada de la mujer que aparentaba no tener más de veinte.

Era raro, la mujer miraba molesta a Momoko pero cuando él había hablado su mirada y cara cambiaron radicalmente, mostrando una amable y coqueta.

―Por supuesto, por ti cualquier cosa ― contesto guiñándole un ojo.

Momoko por más entretenida que estuviera con los gustos, noto la mirada molesta de la empleada y el coqueteo que le hizo a Brick antes de irse por sus pedidos.

― ¿Por qué elegiste por mí? ― pregunto un tanto molesta, pero no por el helado sino por otra cosa y no podía descifrar que era.

― ¿Te molesta? ― respondió con otra pregunta.

―No pero… me sorprendió que supieras los gustos que me gustan… ¿no serás un acosador o sí? ― dijo mirándolo acusadamente.

― ¡¿Qué?! Solo los dije porque tenía una amiga que le gustaba mucho esos sabores, creo que fue la costumbre ― dijo mirando hacia la vidriera del establecimiento.

― ¿En serio? Woow a mi hermana y a mí nos gustaban esos sabores, pero hace mucho que no la veo ― conto atrayendo toda la atención del pelirrojo.

― ¿Hermana? ― pregunto confundido.

―Sí, tengo una hermana gemela pero que no la veo desde hace tres años, nuestros padres se separaron y bueno mi papá tenía más preferencia por ella así que se la llevo a ella y yo me quede con mi mamá ― revelo.

― ¿Gemela dices? ― Brick estaba por demás sorprendido, puede ser que cabe la posibilidad de que ¿ellas sean hermanas? No eso sería muy poco probable.

― ¡Aquí está tu pedido hermoso pelirrojo! ― interrumpió la mesera sonriendo coqueta a Brick, lo que provoco en Momoko un enojo.

―Ah gracias ― dijo sonriendo nervioso, odiaba que lo traten así, a pesar de que a veces él devolvía los cumplidos. Pero ahora no era el caso.

Brick le pago pero la mesera le dio más del vuelto que le correspondía. Le tendió a Momoko su helado y él se quedó con la mateada. Ella estaba molesta pero que mesera tan maldita ¿acaso no le enseñaron a atender a los clientes? Pero que maleducada.

Fueron a sentarse en unas de las mesas de afuera del local. Para más tranquilidad de ambos. Brick quiso ir a un lugar más apartado para que le pudiera preguntar a Momoko sobre su hermana. Algo ahí no le gustaba nada. Cuando terminaron de sentarse y probar sus postres, Brick pregunto:

― ¿Me podrías seguir contando? Va digo si no es mucha molestia o si no te agrada hablar de eso…

―Por supuesto que no ― interrumpió, suspiro y continúo. ― Nuestros padres se separaron hace tres años y mi papá se la llevo a ella porque la quería más que a mí, por lo que mi mamá se quedó conmigo.

― ¿Tú mamá tenía preferencia por ti? ― pregunto Brick muy atento.

―No, mamá nos quería a las dos por igual, mi padre nada más tenía preferencias ― le contesto sonriendo tristemente.

―Que mal Momoko ― dijo Brick tocando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Ella ante ese gesto sonrió más animada y continuó:

―No sé a dónde se habrán ido, lo único que sé es que él deje el dinero de mi manutención en una cuenta del banco, pero quisiera saber al menos que es de mi hermana la extraño mucho ― comento mirando como si el helado fuera lo más interesante.

―Dices que son gemelas, es normal que se extrañen ― comento mirándola tan concentrada en el helado.

―Físicamente éramos parecidas pero en personalidad éramos como la luz y la oscuridad. Mi mamá me dijo que yo parecía la luz ya que soy tranquila, me dedico al estudio y normalmente nunca salgo y me quedo a ayudar en casa. En cambio ella era como la oscuridad, era rebelde, ruidosa, inquieta, traviesa y nunca le gusto estudiar, ella salía de fiesta cada fin de semana o algún cumpleaños que la invitaban ― dijo recordando a su gemela.

―No sé porque pero esa descripción me recordó a una amiga que tenía ― le sonrió tratando de animarla, pero ni él podía animarse, esa descripción le recordó a Berseck.

―Sí poniéndolo en otro término, ella era la popular, la linda, la envidiada y yo era la tranquila, la nerd y poco sociable ― dijo levantando la mirada de su helado, para posarla en el pelirrojo.

―En verdad que no se parecían en nada por lo que me cuentas ― dijo correspondiendo la mirada de la ojirosa.

―Sí Berseck era todo lo contrario a mí ― suspiro y siguió comiendo de su helado.

El pelirrojo estaba por demás sorprendido. ¿Berseck? ¿Será la misma que él conoce, de la que se enamoró y de la que se alejó para olvidarla?

― ¿Berseck? ¿Así se llama tu hermana? ― le pregunto sacando su celular y empezando a buscar una foto.

Momoko lo miro extrañada pero asintió. Recordó que tenía una foto que no se había animado a borrarla. Se puso a buscarla en su celular, ante la mirada atenta de la pelirroja. Al encontrarla decidió mostrarle a Momoko la foto para comprobar sus dudas y saber si ella era la gemela de la chica que estaba enamorado.

―Dime ¿está es tu hermana? ― pregunto entregándole el celular a la chica.

* * *

**¡Bueno ahí les dejo! Muajaja soy mala… jajaja okno XD**

**Bien… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Lindo, feo? ¿Más que menos, menos que más? ¿Horrible?**

**¡JA! Les dije que lo haría largo :D**

**Bueno Lu espero que te haya aclarado algunas dudas con esto y que te haya gustado :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! Me alegran la vida y me dan más ganas de escribir y actualizar rápido :3 XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Sin más que añadir me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo tengo que rendir así que ando de pasada XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, la historia sí;**

**-Universo Alterno;**

**-Brick 19 años, Momoko y Berseck 17;**

**-El lugar en donde se desarrolla la historia es en Tomoeda;**

**-Lenguaje inapropiado (?)**

**-Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Momoko agarro confundida el celular de Brick. ¿Tenía una foto de su hermana? Pero al ver la imagen de Berseck, su rostro se ilumino. ¡Su hermana conoció a Brick! cabía la posibilidad de que él la conociera. Podría volver a verla. Pasar tiempo juntas, como en los viejos tiempos.

― ¡Brick esta es mi hermana! Dime ¿cómo está? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Sale con alguien? ¿Sigue siendo tan enamoradiza como yo? ¿Tienes su número? ― empezó a preguntar muy emocionada.

― ¡Espera! Yo… no sé nada de ella… ― ahora él era el que agachaba su cabeza.

―Pero ¿cómo tienes su foto? ― estaba confundida. No entendía nada.

―Bueno es una larga historia… ― contesto levantando la mirada.

―No importa tengo tiempo, ¿puedes contármela? ― le pregunto con ojos suplicantes.

El aludido solo suspiro derrotado. Tendría que hablar de algo que no quería. No sabía porque pero sentía la necesidad de contarle a Momoko lo que paso con su hermana a pesar de no querer decir ni una palabra del asunto.

―Bueno lo que pasa es que todo comenzó hace tres años, la conocí cuando esperaba a mis hermanos y bueno me agrado la mocosa ― sonrió melancólicamente, cosa que Momoko notó. ― empezamos salir a joder o boludear por ahí y nunca me había llevado tan bien con una chica. Empezamos a ser los mejores amigos, desde la primer salida note que ella era una enamoradiza de lo peor ― se rio ante el recuerdo.

Momoko estaba atenta a cada palabra que decía el pelirrojo. Quería saber más, por lo melancólico que se había puesto Brick al empezar a contar sobre su hermana, pensó que había algo más.

―Te enamoraste de ella ¿cierto? ― pregunto Momoko un poco triste.

Él solamente suspiro derrotado. La chica era inteligente. Lo descubrió en unos minutos a él le tomo casi cuatro meses darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sí, aunque no lo crean en esto de los sentimientos no son lo suyo.

―Sí me enamore perdidamente de ella ― respondió.

Momoko dejo de ver a Brick para posar la mirada en el celular de él. Su hermana se había vuelto una adolecente muy hermosa, en parte entendía porque se había enamorado, pero seguía sin tener sentido ¿por qué ya no sabe nada de ella?

Estuvo pensando en una respuesta a sus dudas y lo único que se le ocurría era que se le había declarado y lo habían rechazado. Pero no podía sacar esas conclusiones. Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubieran peleado o que se distanciaron últimamente.

―Dime… ¿por qué ya no sabes nada de ella? ― pregunto volviendo a mirarlo.

―Simple, le confesé estos malditos sentimientos y me rechazo. Le dije que me alejaría de ella para poder olvidarla y comprendió todo al parecer ― contesto dándole un sorbo a su malteada.

― ¿Lo comprendió? ¿A qué te refieres? ― en vez de aclararse se estaba confundiendo más.

―Comprendió que no quería verla ni que me buscara, hasta ahora no lo hiso ― su rostro ya no se mostraba melancólico sino triste y decepcionado, y añadió. ― me sabía decir que quería encontrar a alguien como yo, que sea sincero, guapo, alguien con quien poder joder, la única diferencia sería que a mí siempre me querría como amigo.

Ahora tenía sentido todo, estaba en lo cierto cuando había pensado que ella lo rechazo. Se alejó para poder recuperarse de apoco. Se preguntaba porque Berseck si quería a alguien como él ¿por qué solo lo veía como amigo? Eso es casi imposible. Si quieres a alguien que sea como tu amigo, lo lógico sería que estuvieras enamorada de tu amigo… ¿Berseck se enamoró de Brick y aún no se dio cuenta?

Él, por su parte, estaba recordando todo lo que quería olvidar, pero se estaba sintiendo bien. Seguro que es por haberse desahogado con alguien. Sus hermanos preguntaron muchas veces que paso pero nunca les contesto.

―Oye termina tu helado que no te comprare otro ― hablo de repente el pelirrojo sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojirosa.

― ¡¿EH?! ¡NO! Mí helado… ― dijo comenzando a llorar cómicamente.

Brick sonrió. Hasta ahora la pelirroja estaba resultando ser divertida, además de comprensiva e inteligente

―Deja de lloriquear y cómetelo antes de que se derrita peor ― aviso mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada.

Momoko solo le saco la lengua infantilmente.

―No jodas, total le puedo decir a la chica que dices que le pague un helado para ti, estaría más que dispuesta según se notó ― ahora ella sonreía burlona.

Brick sudo frio, se había olvidado de la chica. Genial ahora que estaba consciente de ello podía sentir una mirada. Volteo el rostro mirando disimuladamente y era cierto. Lo estaba mirando con cara de enamorada.

―Demonios lo había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo eh ― dijo sarcástico.

Ella solo sonrió. Tenía ganas de reírse pero podía ver que ahora la mujer la estaba mirando a ella molesta, se podría decir hasta furiosa. Decidió tomar su helado aunque más que helado parecía la malteada de Brick.

― ¡Brick! ― escucharon el grito sorprendido de alguien.

En la puerta de la heladería estaba una pareja de rubios. El que había pegado el grito era Boomer, el hermano de Brick. Era un rubio de cabellos desordenados, ojos azules, tenía puesta una remera azul con el cuello y mangas de color negro, jean negros y zapatillas azules.

― ¿Qué quieres rubio oxigenado? ― contesto fastidiado.

―Hola Brick ¿cómo estás? ― saludo una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes, estaba vestida con una remera blanca, falda azul con lunares negros, en su cinto negro traía un moño al frente, zapatos de tacón bajo blancos y sus cabellos largos estaban recogidos en dos colas altas.

―Ah hola Miyako, bien y ¿tú? ― le contesto sonriéndole a la rubia.

Boomer frunció el ceño. Su hermano mayor lo estaba ignorando, como siempre.

―Bien gracias ― le contesto sonriendo y notó que había alguien con él.

― ¿Berseck? ― pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

― ¿Eh? ― Brick la miro confundido, pero luego recordó que estaba con Momoko.

―No idiota la están confundiendo, ella es Momoko Akatsutsumi, Momoko ella es Miyako Gotokuji y el rubio oxigenado ese es mi hermano menor ― dijo mirando burlón al aludido.

― ¡Me llamo Boomer! ― grito molesto.

Pero Brick ni se inmuto por el grito, al contrario lo seguía ignorando.

― ¡Mucho gusto Miyako Boomer! ― contesto la pelirroja sonriendo alegre.

―Igualmente Momoko ― dijo la rubia.

―Descuida, ya me eh acostumbrado a que me confundan con mi gemela ― contesto con una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca.

―Berseck y tú ¿son gemelas? ― pregunto Boomer.

―Sí pero no hagas escandalo ― dijo Brick "fastidiado".

El rubio lo miro molesto, pero luego volteo a ver a la pelirroja y noto que se parecía a Berseck pero había algo diferente en ella. Su hermano tendrá que responderle algunas preguntas en su casa.

― ¿Están en una cita? ― pregunto Boomer viendo amigablemente a la pelirroja.

―No, ella se mudó aquí y le estoy haciendo conocer el pueblo ― contesto molesto por las miradas que su hermano le mandaba a la pelirroja.

― ¡Oh qué bien! Dime Momoko ¿quieres salir conmigo y Kaoru mañana de compras? Sé que es domingo pero luego en la semana no puedo ir de compras tranquilamente, es temporada de exámenes ― comento Miyako.

―Por supuesto me encantaría ir con ustedes Miyako, je te entiendo es cansador ― contesto Momoko.

―Genial, le diré a Kaoru te esperaremos en el parque está en frente de la biblioteca donde trabaja Brick a las nueve ¿te parece? ― aviso.

― ¡Claro! Las esperare ― contesto.

―Bien mañana tendrán para charlar de todo lo quieran ― dijo Boomer posando el brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

―Bueno Momo nos vemos mañana ― se despidió Miyako.

―Adiós Momoko fue un gusto, nos vemos en casa pendejo mayor ― dijo Boomer sonriendo inocentemente.

―Lo mismo digo chicos ― contesto feliz la pelirroja.

Los rubios entraron en el local, el pelirrojo se volteó para ver si la empleada hacia lo mismo con su hermano. No estaba equivocado. Le estaba coqueteando y no solo con la mirada.

― ¡No mires que es de mala educación rojito! ― reclamo Momoko divertida al ver la cara de aso de Brick.

― ¿Rojito? ― pregunto viéndola confundido.

―Es porque note que usas casi toda la ropa roja ― contesto Momoko.

―Bien es mi color favorito rosadita ― sonrió burlón.

―El mío igual rojito ― se río.

―Bien, ¿seguimos con el recorrido? ― pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Mientras se reía asintió e imito su acción.

* * *

**Bien… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Lindo, feo? ¿Más que menos, menos que más? ¿Horrible? ¿Decepcionante?**

**¡Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Y los de Lu en Facebook ;)**

**Me alegra lees que les gusta esta historia XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado,**

**Sin más que añadir me despido,**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo me fui de campamento XD es la primera vez que iba -w- quiero repetirlo además de que no tenía Internet ;-;**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, la historia sí;**

**-Universo Alterno;**

**-Brick 19 años, Momoko y Berseck 17;**

**-El lugar donde se desarrolla la historia es en Tomoeda;**

**-Lenguaje inapropiado (?)**

**-Perdonen la cacografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

**Cuatro**

**Meses**

**Después**

Brick estaba sentado en el escritorio de la biblioteca, estaba escuchando música mientras contestaba algunos mensajes de sus hermanos preguntándole que haría a la salida del trabajo. Puso la lista de todas sus canciones en aleatoria, cuando su celular volvió a vibrar, era un mensaje de Momoko mandándole el tema del que ella estuvo hablando toda la tarde de ayer. Suspiro derrotado, tendría que escucharlo o sino su mejor amiga lo iba a golpear, bueno no iba a llegar hasta ahí pero algo de eso habría de eso estaba seguro.

**POV Brick…**

Puse la canción, era de Cali y el Dandee Olvidarte, como suponía era un muy cursi… cuatro meses… eso me hiso recordar que hace cuatro meses desde que me confesé a Berseck y me aleje de ella, pero también hace cuatro meses que conocí a Momoko, una chica que le gustaba leer un montón de libros, algo llamados "fics" son historias de animes o algo así e había dicho un día y mangas, ver animes, tiende a enamorarse de un chico por semana… eso me recuerda a Berseck…

Momoko me ha hecho olvidar de su hermana de a poco, cada día la ha estado sacando del lugar que ocupaba en mi corazón, hasta llegarla a querer como lo era al principio, mi amiga.

Sonara algo poco creíble pero es cierto, me eh olvidado completamente de ella, el amor que sentía por ella se ha ido convirtiendo en cariño, el que cariño que siente cualquier persona por sus amigos.

Por un momento llegue a pensar que viviría lo que me quedaba de vida amargado, triste al no ser correspondido, pero la llegada de Momoko a mi vida me hiso cambiar de opinión, ahora ella es la que le da luz a mi vida, le da color, cada día es un día inolvidable a su lado. Pero todo eso tiene su consecuencia. Hace dos semanas me eh dado cuenta que me eh enamorado de ella, volví a enamorarme de mi amiga, lo peor es que ella es la hermana de la chica de la que fue mi primer amor.

Mis hermanos piensan que lo que siento por Momoko no es real que estoy confundido, ellos ya saben que es la hermana gemela de Berseck por lo que con más razón sostienen que solo estoy confundido porque se parecen, pero ellas se parecen físicamente pero en la personalidad. Hace mucho llegue a la conclusión de que no sé parecen en nada con Berseck, ese fin de semana en que salimos me di cuenta de ello. Ella era muy inteligente, le encantaba leer libros, ver anime y leer manga. En cambio a Berseck le gustaba hacer escándalo, no le gustaba nada la idea de estudiar pero lo hacía para salir rápido de la escuela, le gustaba mucho la moda y andar en fiestas, a pesar de eso era muy buena amiga y persona. Creo que estas dos últimas sí sé parecen.

No entiendo porque mis hermanos piensan eso, ellos la conocieron y encima le agradaron, se hiso la mejor amiga de Miyako y Kaoru, cuando no está estudiando, leyendo o conmigo se la pasa con ellas pero bueno esa es su forma de pensar. Sin embargo porque ellos piensen eso yo tengo que hacerlo así, me gusta mucho Momoko, lo que siento por ella es más de lo que sentía por Berseck.

**POV Normal…**

Brick estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando una hermosa pelirroja entraba a la biblioteca. Momoko se acercó a él, estaba muy serio, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pensando su pelirrojo amigo.

― ¡Hola Brick! ― saludo feliz pero nada, el chico seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

Suspiro. Cuando se ponía a pensar casi no había forma de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

― ¡Brick!

Nada.

― ¡BRICK HIM! ― grito muy fuerte, tanto que las pocas personas que estaban ahí en la biblioteca le dijeron que bajara la voz y añadió. ― ¡Lo siento!

Volteo a ver a su amigo, él cuál no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Lo miro molesta, no quería llegar a esto pero si él seguía así no tenía de otra. Se acercó más al escritorio y lo golpeo en la cabeza sacándolo de su ensoñación. Ella no era del tipo de persona violenta pero es que la situación lo ameritaba o eso creía ella.

― ¡¿Por qué mierda me pegas animal?! ― grito molesto refregándose la cabeza.

―Te estaba hablando y tú no me respondías, encima hiciste que me retaran por gritar ― dijo mirándolo ofendida y posando sus manos en sus caderas.

―Es una biblioteca es obvio que no tienes que gritar ― dijo sonriendo burlón.

Momoko lo miro molesta, hace unos segundos estaba enojado con ella por haberle golpeado y ahora se estaba burlando de ella. Este chico no tenía vergüenza.

Brick empezó a reírse al ver como Momoko inflaba sus mejillas molesta. Se veía adorable. Esta chica sí que lo había enamorado.

―Ya déjate de juegos, hay algo que quiero decirte ― decía cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose un poco.

―Dilo ― dijo Brick sacándose sus auriculares para escucharla mejor.

Momoko empezó a ponerse nerviosa al notar que tenía toda la atención del pelirrojo. Brick la miraba interrogante para luego empezar a preocuparse al verla nerviosa y sonrojada ¿tendrá fiebre?

― ¿Momoko…? ― preguntaba mirándola confundido.

― ¡No digas nada! ― dijo tapándole la boca a Brick que la miraba sorprendido, y añadió. ― Yo quiero decirte algo muy importante y bueno… hummm… yo… es que… tú… tú me… ― empezó a tartamudear.

Brick la miraba confundido, ¿qué sería tan importante como para tenerla tan nerviosa? ¿Será que quiere decirle que se va a ir? ¿Qué tiene un novio? ¿Qué se enamoró? ¡¿Qué está embarazada?! ¡Maldito sea el hijo de perra que oso tocarla y dejarla en ese estado! Todo eso estaba pensando el pelirrojo mientras que la chica se estaba dando ánimos para decirle.

―Brick… lo que sucede es que tú… hummm… tú me gustas ― dijo agachando la mirada.

Brick detuvo sus pensamientos para verla sorprendido. La chica que logro que se olvidara de Berseck, la que me gusto al principio y ahora de la que me enamore me está diciendo que yo le gusto… esto parece tan irreal.

Momoko note el silencio del pelirrojo, levanto la vista para ver el rostro sonrojado, sorprendido y ¿feliz? ¿Estaba feliz?

― ¿Brick…? ― no pudo continuar ya que el pelirrojo la abrazo fuerte pero a la vez delicadamente.

―No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Momoko Akatsutsumi ― dijo tiernamente.

Momoko estaba por demás sorprendida ¿ósea que él le estaba correspondiendo? ¿Brick, el chico más guapo que había conocido en su corta vida? ¡Esto parece como las novelas de los libros que ella leí constantemente!

La separo un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, aunque para él lo era.

―Momoko yo te amo desde hace unos meses y me haría el chico más feliz que aceptaras salir conmigo ― dijo sonrojado pero sonriendo tiernamente.

Ella seguía en estado de shock que solo atino a asentir y abrazarlo fuertemente. Brick le correspondió felizmente, la separo lentamente de él y empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella, cuando está lo noto, se puso nerviosa pero intento relajarse y fue cerrando los ojos como él los estaba haciendo. Estaban a unos centímetros de rosar sus labios cuando escucharon como caían unas cosas al suelo. Se separaron rápidamente para ver quién fue el responsable de interrumpir su mágico momento. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al reconocer a la persona que estaba en frente de ellos.

―Berseck… ― susurro Brick sorprendido de volverla a ver.

Ella los miraba sin expresión alguna. Se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su hermana gemela la última vez que la vio fue cuando su padre se la llevo con él. Pero también estaba sorprendida de que Brick estuviera con ella, furiosa porque se estaban por besar y triste porque sentía quelo había perdido.

― ¡Berseck! ― dijo feliz Momoko de volver a ver a su hermana.

Dejo de abrazar a Brick para ir con Berseck y abrazarla, pero no espero que esta la recibiera con una cachetada y la mirara con odio. La ojirosa estaba sorprendida nunca pensó que ella le pegaría o la recibiría así. Brick vio el odio en la mirada de Berseck cuando noto que su hermana iba directo a ella y corrió al lado de su novia.

Berseck vio como Brick se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas, tenía la leve esperanza de que él fuera a abrazarla a ella pero se decepciono cuando él se acercaba y abrazaba a Momoko.

― ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Por qué me pegas? ― dijo sorprendida.

― ¡¿Te parece poco quitarme a MI chico?! ― grito furiosa.

―Vamos a la parte trasera de la biblioteca aquí no se puede gritar ― dijo seriamente Brick posándose en medio de las dos chicas.

Momoko se acordó que estaban en la biblioteca y noto todas las miradas sobre ellos, por lo que asintió. Berseck, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos y quedo parada ahí. Brick se acordó que ella podía ser muy terca cuando estaba enojada por lo que opto por agarrarla del brazo y obligarla a caminar, siendo seguidos de cerca por Momoko. Ella lo golpeaba e intentaba liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo pero era imposible él era más fuerte que ella. Cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera Momoko abrió la puerta y Brick le dio un leve empujón a Berseck para que saliera primero y luego ellos dos.

―Ahora sí podemos hablar de esto ― el primero en hablar fue Brick poniéndose al lado de su novia.

― ¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS BRICK HIM! ― reclamo molesta.

―Lo dije pero eso fue antes, mis sentimientos cambiaron Berseck, entiéndelo ― contesto seriamente.

― ¡NO PUEDEN CAMBIAR TUS SENTIMIENTOS DE UN DÍA PARA EL OTRO!

―No, no pueden. Pero fueron meses en los que nos separamos Berseck no días meses ― dijo hablando más fuerte al último.

―Pensé que tú me amabas tanto como yo lo hago… ― dijo bajando la voz lentamente.

Esto último dejo sorprendido a la pareja.

― ¿Qué? ― estaba muy sorprendido, creía que había escuchado mal.

― ¡QUE TE AMO IDIOTA! ― grito exasperada.

Sorprendido era poco, estaba en shock. Estaba escuchando las palabras que le hubiera gustado escuchar hace unos meses atrás, pero ahora todo era diferente. Él ya no la amaba, a la que ahora amaba era a Momoko.

Momoko noto como Brick estaba en shock. Él le había contado que había estado enamorado de su hermana desde que la conoció y que ahora ella misma se le estuviera confesando a él. Le estaba doliendo toda esta situación y más que él no le contestaba.

Brick volvió en sí al pensar en Momoko, ella presencio todo y podría mal interpretar toda la situación.

―Admito que hace unos meses me hubiera gustado escuchar eso en vez de decirme que me querías como amigo… ― sonreía tristemente.

― ¡Lo sé! Fui una estúpida, lo entendí tiempo después, por eso estaba aquí, ya no soporte tu lejanía y menos sabiendo que yo te amaba tanto como creía que lo hacías tú ― interrumpió viendo a su hermana con odio.

―Te amé eso no lo niego pero… ― dijo dejando de ver a Berseck para posar su mirada en su novia, y añadió. ― ahora tengo a alguien a quién amo más que a mi vida ― terminó.

Berseck noto la mirada de Brick, cuando miraba a su gemela notaba todo el amor que él decía sentir por esa, le dio rabia al pensar que su hermana le había robado al chico que amaba.

― ¡NO PUEDES AMARLA A ELLA! Solo están con ella porque se parece a mí, por ser mi hermana gemela ¡LA AMAS POR ESO! ― grito molesta.

― ¡YA BASTA! ― interrumpió Momoko.

Los dos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Desde que salieron de la biblioteca no había hablado.

―Berseck eres mi hermana y te amo pero no te voy a permitir que digas que Brick me ama porque me parezco a ti, sabes perfectamente que nunca nos hemos parecido, tal vez tengamos el mismo físico pero en personalidad somos como el agua y el aceite ― dijo seria caminando hasta quedar en frente de Berseck.

―Cierto, tú eras la niña de mamá, la preferida de todos, la que nunca rompía un plato, la que sacaba las mejores notas… ― soltó con resentimiento.

―Tú eras la consentida de papá, todo el mundo te conocía, tenías amigos por todos lado, en cambio yo siempre era tu sombra ― dijo molesta.

Estaban cara a cara, las dos se miraban desafiantes, al parecer ninguna quería dar el brazo a torcer. Brick miraba y escuchaba atentamente, nunca había visto a Berseck viendo a alguien con odio o resentimiento, ni siquiera a los chicos que la rechazaban.

― ¡Te odio Momoko! ― grito furiosa Berseck.

Levanto su mano para golpearla y Momoko cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, golpe que nunca llego. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Brick estaba sujetando la mano de Berseck.

Berseck lo miraba sorprendida. No creía que Brick fuera capaz de estarle agarrando el brazo tan fuerte.

― ¡Su-sué-suéltame! ― decía nerviosa Berseck.

Él nunca se había enojado con ella, lo había visto enojado con otros pero nunca con ella, ahora sabía lo que se sentía estar bajo la furiosa mirada rojiza.

Brick la soltó pero alejo a Momoko de ella. Estaba decepcionado, no creía que ella fuera capaz de golpear y odiar a su propia hermana. Él tenía sus diferencias con sus hermanos pero nunca ninguno de los tres se habían gritado que se odiaban o golpearon en serio.

Apenas la soltó, Berseck tenía ganas de llorar por lo que se fue corriendo, entro de nuevo a la biblioteca atrayendo varias miradas curiosas y algunas que la miraban con lástima como salía de la biblioteca.

Brick y Momoko se quedaron viendo cómo se iba de ahí Berseck. Brick se arrepentía por haberla agarrado con fuerza y pudo haberla lastimado. En cambio Momoko miraba con tristeza el camino recorrido por su hermana no creía que ella la odiara, todos los momentos que pasaron juntas no podrían haberse fingido y soltó algunas lágrimas.

Brick dirigió su vista a su novia y noto algunas lágrimas. Se apresuró a secárselas rápidamente. Odiaba ver llorar a las chicas.

―No llores… ― decía levantando su rostro para que lo mirara.

― ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? Mi hermana me dijo que me odia ―susurro con tristeza.

―No creo que te odio, la conocí perfectamente y sé que no lo dijo porque lo sintiera sino más bien porque estaba dolida ― trato de consolarla.

― ¿Lo crees? Quisiera ir y hablar con ella para poder aclarar todo pero… ― dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

―No lo hagas, deja que se tranquilice un poco y luego yo mismo te acompañare a su casa ¿sí? ― le sonrió tranquilamente.

― ¿Lo harás? ― pregunto ilusionada.

―Claro, tú eres lo que más amo y Berseck es una gran amiga, no quisiera que las dos estén tristes ― la abrazo fuerte pero tiernamente.

Momoko le correspondió el abrazo. Tal vez Brick tenía razón y su hermana solo lo dijo por el coraje que sentía, es que ¿quién podría no estarlo? Si ves a tu hermana con el chico que te gusta abrazados y a punto de besarse es normal que te moleste eso. Dejaría que las cosas se tranquilizaban y cuando eso suceda irá con Berseck para que arreglen sus cosas.

* * *

**Bien… ¿qué les pareció?**

**Eh leído algunos reviews diciéndome que querían saber que paso con Berseck durante el tiempo en que Brick cambio de ambiente y se alejó de ella… así que bueno eh decido hacer lo que paso con ella XD**

**Bueno sin más que decir (creo)**

**Me despido les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
